


Hidden in Her Past

by etherealmeido



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Other, Smut, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealmeido/pseuds/etherealmeido
Summary: Yeri had always been curious about an old rumor at her high school. And now, years after graduating, she is getting the chance to investigate.
Kudos: 13





	Hidden in Her Past

**Author's Note:**

> A request I worked on for "Yeri getting fucked by tentacles in a school uniform"
> 
> If you would like to send me requests, please send them to stardustseulgi.tumblr.com

As Red Velvet became a bigger success, Yeri became famous among her school. Even now that she was in her 20’s the students still thought of her as one of them. And because of that, she was being invited back to the school to speak at the graduation ceremonies. She agreed to show up, and was invited to the dress rehersals.

Although she had grown a little, her measurements weren’t far off from her old uniform hat she wore while attending. She got dressed in the dorm before heading out. Dress shoes, knee socks, a light grey skirt, a button up shirt with a sweater vest over top. It really felt just like her old clothes again.

Yeri’s ride had arrived, and took her to the school. As she got there, she was greeted by the staff, who took her inside and showed her around the halls. Many familiar sights were around as she walked. After a short tour, she was taken to the auditorium where the ceremony would be happening. More staff were in there and waiting for everyone to run through the routine.

A long time had passed while everyone learned their timing and when they would each be speaking. But sitting through it all felt like an eternity. After things were done, Yerin was free to leave anytime she wanted. But instead of taking off right away, she decided to have a look around the school. It had been a few years since she had been in there. And this was her first time getting a chance to roam around and see it empty like this. It almost felt like a brand new building when it was empty like this. As the others who attended the rehearsal left and went home, she stayed out of their sight and started to wander around.

Yeri started to look for her old classrooms. As she expected, most of them were locked up for the time being. No lights were on in most rooms. But the halls still had everything on. She thought to herself that it was probably just for the maintenance workers. Then it hit her. There was one room she had always been curious about. Down on the lower level of the school. Down where students weren’t supposed to go. There was always a room that was closed up and never opened. It had become a sort of legend among the students. They all made rumors about what was actually in there. Saying that previous students had vanished inside. If she was ever going to have a chance to find out more about it, this might be it.

* * *

She eventually made her way down to the basement of the school. Surprisingly, even the lights down here were turned on. Although it still had a much darker and creepier feel. She had only even come down here once during her first year. But she was still able to navigate the huge maze-like corridors. Eventually returning to the room she had in mind.

As if someone had known, it looked like the sealed off door was actually opened. This might have been the first time in decades. Or maybe she had caught it when a maintenance worker forgot to seal it back up after leaving. She couldn’t even believe her luck. She got her phone out of her bag and started to take pictures. Wanting to send it to all her old classmates. She couldn’t wait to see how jealous they’d be that she’d finally be the one to know what was inside. Putting her phone back in her bag, she started to walk closer to the door. The chains that kept it shut tight were hanging loosely off the wall. It seemed odd. It had ot be the only door in the entire building that swung out into the hall instead of into the room it lead into. Everything about this place started to seem stranger the more she thought about it.

She stepped inside the room. The lights were shut off just like all the others. She looked to her side, and saw some switches along the wall. She tried to flip them. But they didn’t seem to work. Still, light from outside the room was pouring itself in, and giving her just enough to see what was going on. It was so deep underground that there was no natural lighting from windows or anything. She thought about using the flashlight on her phone, but it looked as if it was low, and she didn’t want to waste what little charge it had left.

Yeri looked around the room. Everything seemed pretty standard. Her shoes clacked as she stepped around the tall desks. Everything had been covered in a layer of dust. And the interior looked as if it hadn’t been updated since at least the 60’s. The whole place was like a time capsule. She couldn’t help but focus on how ugly it all looked.As she lanced around, she could hear something. It sounded like a wet noise. Something she just couldn’t describe. It wasn’t a pipe leaking. But it wasn’t something she should have been hearing.

She continued to look around the room. All of it was visible except one dark corner. But deciding it was best not to stay too long, she ignored that spot. There were teacher edition text books still at a podium, and she opened one to get an idea of what era this place was really from. As she tried to look through it, she suddenly felt something.

A wet tentacle had reached out, and started to tangle itself around her shin. It soaked straight through her sock in an instant, and made her skin crawl. She screamed as she felt it, and her whole body jumped from how much it startled her. She looked down, and saw that it continued to spiral up her leg. And as she watched, frozen in terror, she saw another just like it coming for her other leg.

As it grabbed her, she tried to see where they were even coming from. They lead back to the dark corner of the room she had ignored before. And now she realized the sound had been coming from whatever was obscuring itself in the shadows. Making the slick and slapping sounds much more loudly now.

The second tendril had followed the firsts’ example, and was crawling its way up her leg. Yeri tried to run, she had to get out of there. And it was her only instinct. But as she tried to move, she didn’t get far before it’s strength started to overpower her. Even with how strong her legs were, it still had more pull than she could handle. She made it about halfway to the door, before being tugged so hard that she lost her balance and fell face first on the floor.

She tried to pull herself further away. She started to grip at the smooth floor. Trying desperately to get her fingertips to grip anything and give her even the slightest chance to help herself. But it was no use. The desks were too far away for her to grab the legs of them to help give her leverage. She was truly at this mostly unseen monster’s mercy now.

She kicked her legs in a desperate resistance, but nothing helped. And as she tried to make them flail around, she felt something else behind her. New larger tentacles were making their way toward the girl. As if it knew what it was doing, it started to spread her legs wide. Yeri screamed at the top of her lungs. She knew exactly what it was planning to do. This was unbelievable. There was no way this thing could be that intelligent. She swore this had to be coincidence. But before she knew it, her fears were being brought to life.

A thick tentacle started to find its way between her spread legs. She could feel it smacking around hard. Slapping between her legs over and over. The thick liquid covering it stuck to her clothes. Her skirt was already upturned from how it got caught in the air during her fall. Leaving her ass exposed, but still covered. But now so much of the sticky liquid was covering her underwear that it startd to stick nd pull with each slap it gave her. Until finally the material started to give. Stretching and pulling until it finally broke apart. Leaving her holes exposed. Now that it could feel her skin, it started to change it’s behavior.

“There’s no way!” Yeri shouted as she felt it’s movement.

The tip of the tentacle started to press against her slit. Pushing hard, but not quite finding her hole. She tried to thrash her body around. Making a lst minute effort to still try to escape. But nothing helped. Before long, it finally found it. The tip began to push inside of her, and kept moving deeper. It started to push and pull as it went in and out of her. Her insides were instantly soaked. Much less from her own natural wetness, and more from the thing leaving a trail of it’s own juices as it passed through.

Yeri grit her teeth and tried to endure it. She couldn’t do much else. It was thicker than anything she had taken before. It felt like it was trying to make a size queen out of her. And as if that weren’t enough, she could feel the sensation of more feelers touching her back there. She didn’t even want to turn her head to look. She kept telling herself the less she saw the better. But as she felt more of them covering her ass in the liquid, she lost track of how many it felt like were back there. And as they all moved so wildly, one started to get bold, and started to try to find her hole.

Even though it was already take, it seemed as though it wanted to force its way into there too. Thankfully, it quickly gave up. She let out a sigh of relief. Her body still being pushed around by the one already inside her. But as she tried to take her small victory, she could feel that it hadn’t given up entirely. It dragged along her body, and found another small hole nearby. And without hesitation, it started to push into her asshole.

Yeri screamed at the top of her lungs. If anyone was still there, they surely had to hear her. She didn’t care about the humiliation of being seen like this anymore. She just wanted to be rescued. Both of them were too much. She was too full. She couldn’t take much more of this. She was thankful the one that found her ass at least wasn’t near as big.

Both of them continued to move around inside of her. Thrusting and pulling back in weird patterns with no rhythm. She groaned as they continued to use her like that. She had no idea how long she had been here, or how long she would even be stuck there. But something finally started to change. All of the tentacles inside and out started to move much more erratically. The outside set stopped touching her, and started to pull away. Leaving only the ones inside and the ones holding her legs. The ones inside became still too. But she could feel it. Something was going on with them. Almost at the same time, both of them started to release their cum deep in her. Filling up both her holes at the same time.

After they had finished, both of the tentacles started to withdraw themselves from inside of her. And just as they did, the ones holding her legs released her. Yeri laid on the floor for a moment. Trying to gather her strength again. She finally got herself back on her feet, and started to get out of the room. Running far away from there as quickly as she could. She stopped by the nearest restroom to clean herself off the best she could, and get what she could out of herself. Thankfully most of her clothes were fine. She could just cover up the fact that her underwear was destroyed, since no one would see under her skirt anyway. And she could clean and dry anything else that got touched by the liquids.

* * *

Later on, after finally having time to make sure she was safe and away from ever facing that thing again, Yeri took a moment to think. She remembered about the pictures she had taken before even going in there. She thought about them for a moment, and decided to just delete the m forever. Never telling anyone about what she had seen or what happened that day. She knew why it had been sealed off for so long. But she couldn’t live with tempting anyone else to ever go back there again.


End file.
